To Little Too Late
by Paigeeykins
Summary: The story of what would of happened if Jacob was too late to save Bella from Laurant. Rated T just in case... up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

To little, to late.

Chapter 1

Laurant leaned closer to me. His mouth going to my throat. I froze.

_Edward! I love you! _I yelled in my head. I screamed in pain as his teeth dug into my skin, and the venom spread through my vain. I knew I was going to die, and that's what let me think of Edward. Both physical and emotional pain engulfed me. At least it would over soon. Death would take me, and I would free from this hurt.

I heard a growl, and Laurant dropped me. I knew this was strange, but the venom caused so much pain, that I didn't care. I screamed again.

_Please make it stop!_ I thought, I might of said it out loud as well, but I'm not shore.

Jacobs POV

We stood in between the trees, and watched the leach talk to Bella.

_Sam, we should attack him now. It sounds like he's going to bite her. We can't let that happen! _I said to Sam through my mind.

_We cannot attack unless we have reason. He might be one of the Cullens or that knew family. _He replied calmly. I was getting agitated. I kept watching. The filthy blood sucker lent towards her. This was it. He's going to bite her. The pack left the safety of the woods and went towards the leach. But… it was too late. He was already taking her blood. I growled in anger. He looked up, and dropped Bella in the grass and took off running.

We killed the leach, I changed back into my normal self, and ran over to where Bella was laying in the grass, withering in pain. She was changing into one of them. I was so angry at this that my vission turned red, and my whole body was shaking. I ran into the trees, away from Bella, and turned back.

_We have to take care of this. She can't be allowed to become one of them and be a threat. _Sam said in a gentle voice.

_No. _this was too much. I couldn't loose Bella, I just couldn't. And I definitely didn't want to be the one to kill her.

I went over to her, a low whine in my throat.

Only if we had been a little quicker, then she would be fine. I little shaken up by the sight of a pack of huge wolves, but she would be alive and human.

Lexie's POV

We where hunting, and I was on the path of a mountain lion, and Chris was following my lead, when we heard a scream of pain and a growl from a wolf. I looked at Chris.

"What was that?" I asked panicked. He shrugged nonchalantly, but I could see the worry in his eyes. An other scream penetrated the silence, and with out thinking I ran towards it, with Chris on my heels.

We smelt the wolves, a strange vampire, and a floral sent of fresh human blood. It smelled lush, and I could feel my mouth watering at the sent. I shook myself. I did not kill humans.

We arrived at a small circular meadow and the wolves where surrounding a girl who was laying on the floor, flinching in pain.

"She's been bitten." Chris muttered. The wolves looked up when they heard his voice and growled at us. I moved forward, trying to get to the girl, but Chris stopped me.

"Stop, it could be dangerous." he said, defensive. I loved Chris, he was my mate, but sometimes he's just too damn protective.

"We can't leave her there. We have to bring her back home. I'm shore Adam and Maria will welcome her into the family." I turned back to the wolves and walked forward. They growled at me, but let me approach. I held my hands u, showing that I wasn't a threat. Chris was right behind me, staring down the wolves to show that anyone who touched me would die.

"Let us help her. We can look after her. We can keep her safe, and help keep the humans safe from her." I said pleadingly. The russet red wolf, who was standing over the poor girl protectively, looked at me. We stared at each other for a couple of minutes before he nodded and stepped aside.

I picked her up and ran towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bella's POV

I felt someone pick me up. I didn't know who, my eyes were closed. I cried out in pain again and again.

Why didn't Laurent just kill me? I had wanted this once, to be with the person I loved, but without Edward immortality seemed pointless… empty. _Someone just kill me. Please! _I yelled in my mind.

"Ssshhh." someone shushed me. I opened my eyes, and saw a vampire carrying me. She had long burgundy hair and was, of course , extremely beautiful. But that's not what caught me attention. Her eye's were black, but with a ring of gold around the pupils. I could only concentrate on this for a few minutes, then was engulfed in pain once more.

Maria's POV

"Finished." I said proudly, typing the last sentence of my knew book. I knew this was going to be a best seller. I sat back in my chair and relaxed.

Then I heard my adopted children running towards home.

'That's strange. They shouldn't be back yet.' I thought to myself. I looked out the window, and saw Lexie carrying a girl on her arms.

I gasped and ran out to meet them.

"What happened?" I asked bewildered. "You didn't…"

"No." Chris reassured me. "We found her with the wolves. She's been bitten. Probably by a nomad."

"Bring her inside." I ushered them in, and the poor girl cried out in pain.

Lexie laid her down on a bed, while Chris quickly ran through what had happened.

"I'll phone Adam. He should be aware of what's going on." I flipped open my phone and called my husband.

"What's happened?" he demanded as soon as he picked up. I told him

"I'll be right there." he hung up.

"He should be here in a few minutes." I said, even though I knew they had heard the conversation.

"We are going to help her right?" Leixie sounded so worried.

"Of cause. We just need to figure out what we're going to do when the change is complete." I reassured her.

"Good." Poor Lexie. She hated to see anything suffering.

Adams POV.

I drove home as fast as I could. When I got there I saw my family surrounding a girl, with brawn hair, and deep brawn eyes. Lexe was trying to sooth her as she yelled in pain. It was a good job that we lived in the woods, and had no neighbours, or we would have some explaining to do.

"How long has it been since she was bitten?" I asked.

"I don't know. Half an hour." Chris told me unsure.

"And you said you found her with the wolves?"

"Yes. I think that a nomad bit her, but got interrupted by the wolves before they could kill her." he explained.

"That would make sense. At least now we know what was causing those deaths."

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked me, I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"When she's changed, we'll explain everything to her and then we'll move on." I told them. They went back to watching the girl.

Alice's POV

I hated this. Didn't Edward know that he's hurting Bella as much as he's hurting himself? I knew he missed her, and I missed her too. She was my best friend. Stupid Edward and his moral code.

"Edward, just go back." I told him. He was at home for once. I rarity nowadays. He didn't spend much time with his family. He was just too empty with out his love.

"I can't do that Alice. She deserves better than me." he muttered sadly.

"She doesn't think so, and you know it. Just go back, say that you were a colossal idiot, and beg her to take you back. You'll both be happier that way." I poked him. Why couldn't he jusy see reason. Maybe I should look into her future and show him how miserable she was without him.

"Don't you dare look into her future Alice. She deserves a normal human life. Away from the dangers that come with being with a vampire." poor Edward, I knew it was killing him to be away from Bella.

"If you would just…" I started.

"I'm not going to force her into this life." he growled at me. I scowled at him.

"You're not just hurting yourself." I growled right back.

"She'll get over it. She'll eventually forget about us," he sounded so hurt by this, "and she'll carry on with her life."

"Don't count on it. She loves you, and I know she'll forgive you if you just go back." why was he so stubborn?

"I can't Alice."

I was about to reply when I got a vision.

It was blurry. All I could make out was Bella. It was like the vision I had had so long ago, but now instead of us together, the best of friends, she was with another family. She was the same Bella, but she had the cold white skin and smouldering eyes of a knew born vampire. I gasped.

Some else had turned her? Why?

"Alice?" Edward was right in front of me, his hand gripping my shoulders.

"It looks like you couldn't keep her out of our world." I told him.

"But…" for once he was speechless. "How?"

"I don't know. But she's changed, or changing."

Edward shook his head in denial.

"No, she can't. you're wrong Alice." he said in despair.

"I'm not Edward. And you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognised!**

Edwards POV

No. This couldn't be right. Bella was safe and human. She couldn't off been changed. This was just wrong. I had left her so she wouldn't be like me, so that she wouldn't become a soulless monster. Alice was wrong, but… I had seen the vision. 'Maybe it wasn't Bella?' I tried to reassure myself, but failed. I knew my Bella anywhere, and it was definitely her.

"Edward." Alice whispered. "I'm sorry. I knew you didn't want this." she tried to be sound sincere, but I could see in her thoughts that she was excited about this. She thought I wouldn't be able to resist finding Bella, now that my excuse for leaving her has failed.

"Alice, it can't be true. It just can't." I whispered back desperately.

"You need to find her Edward." she said desperately, showing me her vision again. Everything was blurry except for Bella. '_I can't see what this coven is like. They might influence her into becoming a monster.' _Alice tried to entice me.

"That won't happen." I growled. If she had been forced into this life then I couldn't let her become a monster. She knew about the life me and my family led, but she wouldn't be able to concentrate on that in her new born state.

At that moment, knowing that I was going back to Bella, I knew my heart would be beating ecstatically in my chest, if it were able to.

Alice went to tell the others quickly what happened, and then we were in the Volvo heading back to Forks. Where I hoped Bella was waiting for me.

Bella's POV

I was in agony for so long that the days blended together. I didn't know if it had been a day, a week, or a year.

In its final moments my heart beet faster than a humming birds wings, trying to fulfil its lifetime of beats it had been cheated out of. My body arched, and I screamed one more time in pain. I slumped back onto the bed when my heart had lost its battle with the fire of the venom. I laid there for a few moments, taking in my surroundings. I heard sighs of relief from the side of me. Startled, I rolled myself of the bed, and landing in a hunter's crouch and an animal like snarl escaped my lips.

There were four vampires on the other side of the bed, and I spotted the one who had carried me from the forest. I stood up from my crouch, embarrassed by my outburst.

"Bella," The man, probably the head of the coven, said soothingly. "I know that this is overwhelming, and probably a bit scary, but you need to listen to us, okay?" I nodded.

"I am Adam, and this," he pointed to the other three vampires, "is my family. My wife Maria, Chris and his mate Lexie." he motioned to them in turn. The girl who had taken me out of the forest was Lexie. "I know this might be hard to believe but…"

"I know." I told them, and they looked startled. I was momentarily distracted by my bell like voice. It was so strange.

"You know?" Chris asked astonished. I shook myself out of my wonder, and nodded.

"I know that you're vampires." Their mouths fell open at this. Humans don't normally know about these things. "And I know that Laurent changed me into one as well." they looked even more shocked.

"Did you ask…?" Lexie started to say.

"No, I didn't ask him to turn me. He was going to kill me. I don't know why he didn't." I told them truthfully. Why would I want to live forever, when my life, well existence, was so empty without Edward?

"Then how do you know about vampires?" Adam asked astonished.

"There…" pain filled me when I thought about this, true I could think Edwards name now, barley, but thinking about the whole Cullen family was just too difficult. I shook myself; I needed to get over it. This family had saved me the least I could do was explain about how I know about their existence. "There was another family here. I was close to them before they… left." my arms wrapped around my torso protectively, holding myself together.

"They told you about vampires?" Adam asked astounded. I nodded.

"Well, this saves us from explaining everything." Maria said happily, smiling at me. I tried to return the smile, but I know I didn't quite achieve it.

"We should take her hunting, and then talk about leaving." Lexie said softly, eyeing my arms with a great sadness. Was she like Jasper? Could she feel that my pain as i thought about the Cullens?

"That would be a good idea, luckily we don't have to come up with a cover story about Bella's disappearance." Maria said, but not in a harsh way.

"The bears." I stated, I knew that if I went missing the people of Forks would assume that the bears that had been roaming the forests had attacked and killed me. I felt sad at the thought of never being able to see Charlie or Renee again.

"Yes, but bears are not really the killers."

"Laurent was?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yes, and someone else who was with him, there are a few unfamiliar sent here but most of them seem like old trails, two seem resent." Adam informed me. I nodded in response. Fear creeping up my spine, making me shiver slightly.

"Do you know who the other person is?" Chris asked me. I nodded again.

"V-Victoria." I said between my teeth.

"I take it that she's not your friend?" Maria asked gently.

"No, she's not my friend." I confirmed.

"Is there..." Adam started to ask when he got distracted with me clutching my neck.

"Of course, you must be thirsty. We should go hunting now." He said, and with that he lead me and his family into the forest at a run that would've scared me to death before now, but it felt exhilarating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Edwards POV

We got to Forks. My first instinct was to go to Bella's fathers house, but I knew that she wouldn't be there.

"We need to find out where Bella was bitten." Alice told me, she was as anxious as me to find Bella. She loved Bella as well, not in the same way of course, but she still loved her.

I nodded in response. We parked the car at our old home, and rushed into the forest.

Immediately we found unfamiliar scents.

We ran through the forest and found Bella's familiar scent, and followed it to our meadow. The one I took her too to show her the effects the sun had on me.

I had always thought that this place was beautiful, but Bella's beauty had marred it by far.

But her sent wasn't the only one that was present. I could smell Laurent's scent, along with the wolves. I let out a low growl. Laurent, could he have done this too my Bella?

In the centre of the meadow there was blood on the grass, human blood, Bella's blood.

"It must have been from when she was bitten." Alice tried to reassure me, but I still couldn't stop the anger that was rising up inside me. Someone had hurt Bella, and whether it was Laurent or some other vampire, they were going to pay.

We found another, unfamiliar scent, mingled in with Bella's. It seemed that someone had carried her through the forest. We followed it to a house in the middle of the forest. It seemed like they had been gone for a few days, the scents that covered it where old. Damn it, I had missed her. now she was with some other family, who could be changing into a monster that my Bella would hate.

_We should look around, and maybe we can find something about this family. Nomads don't normally have houses. Maybe they're like us?_

Alice had a point, nomads raced through the landscape, hunting unsuspecting humans. They don't normally settle in one place, it would create too much suspicion.

I nodded, and we broke into the house. We looked through it, and we determined that there were four vampires, but we couldn't find out whether or not they were vegetarians.

We ran through the forest again, seeing if we could find any more recent scents. We couldn't find any but we did come across the Wolves.

_What are you doing back here? _ The alpha, Sam asked.

"We are looking for Bella." I growled back.

_She is no longing here, another coven of your kind have taken her away._

This came from the second in demand, and I recognised his voice as that boy who had warned Bella at prom to be careful with my coven, Jacob.

"Who changed her?" I demanded. I searched their minds and saw Laurent lean down and bite Bella.

I got so angry then, they could've stopped what had happened. If they had acted sooner she would still be here safe and human.

"Edward...?" Alice asked concerned.

"You could have stopped this." I growled dangerously.

_You left her!_ Jacob growled back, and memories swamped into my head. All of them showed Bella broken, miserable and in pain, all of this was because I had left.

I knew that if I was able to cry then I would.

I wanted to stop listening, but I knew I deserved this torture. The two most horrible memories where, when Bella was curled up on the floor, the day that we left, and when she was crying in pain again and again, when she was changing. The only good thing in the second memory was that it showed me what had happened to Bella. Two vampires had come into the clearing and had taken Bella with them. Their eyes showed that they were like my family. At least they would stop her from becoming a monster, and I hoped that they would take care of her until I could find her. And I swore to myself that I _would_ find her, even if it took centuries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I do not own Twilight ( sadly) and never will... =[**

*****Fifty years later*****

Bella's POV

I had been with the Robinsons for fifty years. My human memories where fading, I had a hard time remembering my family and friends, but the only memories that didn't fade where the ones of Edward and the pain he left behind.

It had been twenty years since I was last in Forks, for my dad's funeral. Jacob, in some strange truce that we shared, contacted me when Charlie had died. I spent the service in the shadows of the forest, and payed my last respects when everyone else had gone. That was a sad day, which my family had helped me through.

Adam and Maria had welcomed me into their family with open arms, and kept me away from the danger that Victoria had made herself. I was grateful for all they had done for me, and they had helped me heal. But even though I loved them and they loved me, my life still felt empty without Edward.

Thanks to Lexie, and her ability to read pain and to help control it, I was able to openly talk and think about them without breaking down, like I used to, but the empty voided that I had felt before was still there.

We where currently in Wales, living in a small village, where we went to school poising as sixth formers in the closest town.

We came to Britain because Adam missed his Celtic roots.

There wasn't much wildlife around here, well not like in America anyway. The only predators we could find were foxes, no mountain lions that had steadily became my favourite hunt, we hunted mostly deer, and went all over the country for to do so. Beside from this flaw, I enjoyed living in Wales. It was so quite, and beautiful. I felt almost whole again... almost. I still felt loss and pain, but I was filled with a hope that I had long ago forgotten.

Edwards POV

It had been fifty years since I had promised myself that I would find Bella, with no result. We would go to a town and find the familiar scents of the family she now belonged to, but it seemed that we had missed them by a few weeks. Every time we came across this, I would leave my family to pursue their trail, but it would always end up the same, in a dead end. But I never gave up.

Alice kept a look out for any visions of the family, trying to see though the strange veil that seemed to cover them.

Carlisle thought that it was because one of the members of the family were gifted, but this did little to calm me.

I was an idiot to have left Bella, I knew that if I had just been there then she wouldn't of been changed, not in the way she had been anyway. I had little doubt in my mind that I would of given in to the selfishness and asked my father to change her for me, so that I wouldn't have to lose her. but now I knew that I would be lucky to get her to speak to me again, even if I found her. she would sorely hate me. I didn't care, she could send me away from her side the instant she sees me, I just needed to make sure she was safe, and happy.

Carlisle has brought us to the UK, and we were living in a small village in Wales. This had worried me at first, but Alice had assured me that Bella was here somewhere, and that gave me hope.

Over the years, the veil that had covered her had became thinner, like whoever was hiding her wanted us to find her.

**Kind of boreing and short, but the next chapter should be better!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Bella's POV**

"Bella hurry up or we'll be late." Chris yelled up the stairs angrily.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said back, not bothering to shout, I knew he could hear me.

Sighing, I stood up and walked down stairs at a human pace, knowing that it would annoy Chris.

"Could you be any slower?" he asked exasperated.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"NO! It's not a challenge." He said, panicked.

"Good."

"But I bet I could beat you to the car." he smiled.

"You're on." I laughed. "Ready... set... GO!" I yelled and rushed off.

In an instant I was in the garage, beating him by ¼ of a second.

"Cheater!" he accused, pushing me slightly.

"Aww, is the poor baby upset?" I teased, he pushed me again, and we started wrestling.

"Children, stop it!" Maria scolded, smiling at our antics.

"Sorry." We muttered, still pushing each other slightly.

"Are they at it again?" Lexie asked.

"Yes they are, good luck with them in school." She laughed.

"Thanks." She muttered, watching Chris and I getting into another fight.

"Come on you two. We have to get to school." She sang, stepping in between us. "You can fight later."

We nodded, but continued to push each other while we went over to the car.

"Like talking to a pair of three year olds." She muttered.

"But you love us anyway." Chris claimed, and we tackled her in a group hug.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off." She laughed, giving Chris a small kiss on the lips.

"So... car or bikes?" Chris asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Car, we used the bikes yesterday." I said, with a small smile.

"Your just scared that I'm going to beat you." He smirked.

"shut up." Lexie said, hitting him in the back on the head.

"So you're on Bella's side now?" he asked, in mock hurt.

"Yeah, girl power baby!" she laughed, linking her arm with mine, and we walked towards the car. She stopped in front of the passenger side of the car, tapping her foot impatiently, with a smirk on her face. Chris quickly ran over and opened her door for her.

"Thank you." She said sombrely, and I laughed.

I loved my adopted siblings. Chris was a typical big brother, a bit of a bully but always there when you needed him. He brought out the competitive side in me that I never even knew I had, and was just fun in general to be around.

Lexie was sweet and caring. I could talk to her about everything. She was my shoulder to cry on, if it were possible for me to cry anyway, and was the fashion conscious one of the family. And made sure that we all looked presentable and never let us were the same thing more than twice.

We finally set off to school, and I knew if we drove at a sane pace then we would defiantly be late.

We were using Chris's car today, a black X6 M BMW. It was fast, but wasn't overly flashy which suited us, and kept us inconspicuous.

We all had different cars, Lexie had a Minnie Cooper and I had a Volkswagen Beetle, they had all been slightly modified so they could meet the speed we preferred to drive at.

When we got to school I saw a familiar silver Volvo and froze in my seat.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Lexie asked, as Chris scanned the area, probably expecting Victoria to jump out of the bushes and yell BOO at us.

_It couldn't be... _ I thought to myself, not daring to move an inch.

Chris opened the car door, and we were met by a the normal scents of humans, but there were also five new scents of vampires. I quickly scanned the car park, and my eyes met a site that I never thought I would see again.

"Edward..." I muttered.

**Edwards POV**

I turned when I heard someone mutter my name, and my eyes went to a black BMW that had just parked in the school.

I quickly scanned their thoughts, but the second my eye's had focused on the occupants of the car, their thoughts were cut off.

It caught me off guard, this hadnn't happened to me for years. The only persons thought that I could never read where...

"Bella..." I muttered.

Three heads snapped towards me, and I could tell from there perfect white skin that they were vampires, but there eye's where yellow, just like my families. In the front of the car where a boy and a girl. The girl had long burgundy hair and the boy had sandy blonde, but I didn't spare them a second glance. I was staring at the girl in the back of the car. She had long chestnut hair, and I immediately recognised her as my Bella.

I couldn't believe that I had found her.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Alice asked, but when she saw exactly what I was looking at she gasped.

I could read in her thoughts, that she wanted to rush over and pull Bella from the car and hug her for a year or two, but didn't want to scare her.

"Bella, is that...?" the girl ask, and Bella nodded slightly in response, it seemed that she was frozen in shock.

"What do you want to do?" the boy asked, glaring at us.

She didn't respond, still in shock at seeing us.

"Do you want to go?" he asked. she nodded, closing her eye's, and wrapped her arms around her torso, like she was suddenly not feeling well.

With that the car rushed out of the school, taking Bella along with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own My Immortal by Evanescence!**

**Edwards POV**

I wanted to run after them so badly, after years of searching for her, and she just turns up unexpectantly.

_We can't just run after her, you might scare her! _Alice's mind yelled at me. I glared at her but, of course, it didn't affect her.

_Just listen. We'll go home and tell Carlisle and Esme, and then we'll go as a _family_ and talk to them._

"But what if they leave before then?" It was taking all my self control to stay put and listen.

"They won't, well at least not right now. I can't see much of the coven but I can tell that they're not going to just run off."

I signed, and without another word we all got back into the car and drove home.

It was a relief that Carlisle had the day off, so we could leave immediately.

"Are you sure it was her?" Esme asked when we finished explaining. She knew that I wouldn't mistake someone else for Bella, but she was just shocked that I had finally found her, and sad that she had run away from us.

"Yes." I said simply, pacing the length of our new home impatiently.

Carlisle finally stood up, and I sighed in frustration as I heard his thoughts.

"We'll go and find them, and see if we can befriend them. It would make living with them in such close proximity easier, _but_, we have to take Bella's wishes into consideration. We can't just force our presence upon them . Can we agree on that." He looked pointedly at me and Alice. After we all agreed we ran off to find their trail.

**Bella POV**

I didn't notice when we arrived home, I was still sat motionless in the back seat.

"Bella, come on. We need to sort out what we're going to do now." Lexie calming voice broke me out of my shock. I nodded mutely and followed them.

We waited for Adam to get home from work.

"What do you want to do Bella?" I was startled when he asked my opinion, not because I had no say, I was just in a world of my own. "Them being here affects you the most."

"We just got settled, I can't ask you to all to leave because of me."

"Bella, we don't mind. If it's better on you then we'll leave." I sighed and shook my head. We've had to move around a lot, and we don't normally find a place with such little sun.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Maria asked. She loved us all, and hated the thought of any of us going through any type of pain or discomfort.

"Yes." I said hesitantly. "We can just ignore them. They pose no threat to us, and I don't have any more ties to them." I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but from the looks I got from the rest of my family, I wasn't doing a very good job of it. "Honestly, I can handle it."

They all sighed in unison. I didn't lose my stubbornness when I was changed, and they knew it was impossible to get an idea out of my head when I had made my decision.

"Okay, we'll stay for now, but if you want to leave then we'll leave." I nodded.

After we went over some finer details I went up to my room.

I didn't have to energy to fight with Chris.

After a while, I got out my guitar and started fine tuning a song I had been working on.

Lexie had helped cure my disdain for music, and I eventually learnt the guitar for something to do, but I still refused to go anywhere near the piano.

**(I couldn't resist putting a song into this.)**

I started strumming, and the painful lyrics flowed.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me, me, me_

I finished, and sighed. This song had been in the back on my head for weeks, but only after today could I put words to the tune.

I knew that if I could cry, then tears would be falling down my cheeks.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm a bit fed up with no one reviewing (except GreenEyedDame and twinkletwinkletwilight) so I have decided not to put up chapter 8 until I get at least 5 more reviews, so don't be shy and press that little button! Thnx =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Edwards POV**

We ran through the woods, trying to find any sign of a trail from anyone in the family. It was so frustrating. I just wanted my Bella back. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I had been an idiot ever to leave her. I would grovel on beg on bended need for centuries just for her to forgive me and take me back.

Of course I knew she would be completely justified in refusing me. What I had done to her was inexcusable... but I couldn't help but hope.

We finally found their cent, and followed it to a cottage in the middle of the woods.

"Can you here that?" Esme asked. Everyone nodded. Someone in the house was playing the guitar, and... singing.

I listened more closely to the music, and realised with a start that it was Bella. The lyrics showed me the pain she has gone through since I left, and it broke my heart all over again.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone  
_I'm so sorry Bella, I thought you would forget, that you would move on. I never knew it would hurt you so badly._  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

I never wanted that! I left because I thought it was best. I never wanted you to turn you into a monster. You were too good for that._  
These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

Not anymore. I would never let her feel this hurt again. I would make sure she was happy, and safe, even if it killed me._  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

When the song finished, we broke through the tree's, and were met by Bella's family.

"Hello, we are the Robinsons, and we, of course, know who you are." The leader, Adam, said. His voice was forced politeness. He hated seeing anyone in his family suffer, and, reading his memories, I could tell that Bella suffered from the moment she joined them. I tried to read deeper into each of their minds, but was abruptly cut off. Bella had noticed that we were here.

**Bella POV**

When the song was finished, I was so caught up in the painful memories of my past I didn't notice the voices coming from outside.

I snapped out of it, and put up my shield, not wanting Edward to read the minds of my family.

I looked out of the window, and sure enough there stood the Cullen's. I was torn between hiding in my room, or going down and facing them.

I reluctantly got up and made my way outside, knowing that Adam was looking for any excuse to take us away from here.

I raced to Chris's side, keeping my face expressionless. I had gotten there just in time for the introductions.

"I am Adam, this is my wife Maria, my son Chris, and my daughters Lexie and..." he was cut off by Alice, gasped at my appearance.

"Bella." She made a move to run towards me, but was stopped by Jasper, who shook his head slightly. I have her a small smile, I had truly missed her, I've missed all of them, but I didn't want to hurt anymore, I knew letting myself get close to them again would to nothing but heart ache and agony.

I saw Jasper flinch slightly, probably feeling my agony through his strange medium, I immediately tried to calm them. It was bad enough that I had to feel this way, let alone someone else.

Alice just glared at him, and walked over to me. and paused slightly in front of me, waiting from me to step back, but when I didn't she flung her arms around me.

"Oh, my god Bella. I've missed you so much." I hugged her back hesitantly, and stepped back out of her arms, and gave her another small smile.

I saw my family relax a tiny bit, obviously relieved that I seemed to be handling this okay.

"Why don't you come in, so we can talk some more?" Adam asked, and motioned towards the door. The Cullen's nodded, and Adam motioned for me to lead the way.

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8 as promised. Thnx to all of my reviewers! but here's another challenge for you, if i can get up to twenty reviews I'll but up the next two chapter, so dont be shy, press the little button on the bottum of your screen! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter as promised! Disclaimer: I do not, and nor will I ever (unfortunatley), own Twilight.**

**Edwards POV**

When I saw Alice hug her, and get accepted, I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Bella hadn't even looked at me.

She lead us into their home. The cottage looked small from the outside, but the ground floor was opened planned, the only thing that was sectioned off was the kitchen area.

"Your home is beautiful." Esme exclaimed and started talking excitedly with Maria about the plans and designs.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable." Adam said. He seemed to have relaxed slightly towards us after he saw Bella and Alice hug. It was a real pain not being able to read their minds, but this is what Bella wanted, and I would not complain.

Carlisle and Adam started talking when everyone was settled, talking about how long we've been here and how we could live together in peace. I wasn't paying much attention, I was too busy watching Bella. She seemed intent on our 'fathers' conversation, but I could still read her emotions clearly in her eyes. They may have lost their chocolaty colour, but they were just as expressive as ever.

"What's the hunting like around here?" Emmet asked Chris, we had only been here a week, and had not had chance to explore properly.

"We hunt mostly deer around the country, as there's not many predators..."

"Unless you enjoy fox hunting." I clear voice said. We all looked at Bella with a start, this was the first time she had spoken in our presence, even her family were shocked.

Lexie was the first one to recover, and laughed at her sisters antics.

"You come out with the weirdest things sis." Chris said laughing along with his mate. She just stuck her tongue out at him childishly, her whole family soon joined in the laughter. My family where still in shock, but we couldn't help but smile.

_I'm glad that she's happy here. _Esme thought, she had always loved Bella, simply for the fact that she had my heart, and seeing her so happy now was such a relief.

"Is that even legal anymore?" Emmet asked jokingly.

"Like that's ever stopped you." I teased him. Bella's attention snapped towards me when I spoke, but quickly turned her attention back to Lexie, who was currently dragging her away from the wall that she had been leaning on, and forced her into a seat between her and Chris.

I watched them closely, Bella seemed to relax minutely at her sisters touch.

"Thanks." She whispered lowly, but we were all still able to hear her. Curiosity ran through me.

**Jaspers POV**

I couldn't believe the amount of pain and grief that Bella felt. I could feel it from the moment we neared their house. And it only intensified when she noticed that we were here, and came to greet us.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly when I felt it. Sadness, pain, regret, confusion, anger, and... determination. I had no idea why she felt determined, that was Edwards expertise, although he was never able to read Bella's thoughts, and from his slightly annoyed feelings, I guessed that he still couldn't.

I had tried to stop Alice from going near her, worried that it would cause her more hurt, but she, of course, ignored me and went to hug her anyway.

Through my gift I could tell that Bella was slightly happy to see Alice again, but she still pulled out of the embrace quickly.

Throughout our visit every ones emotions were all over the place.

Edward, relief, happiness, sadness, with a slight hint of jealousy.

Alice, happiness and worry.

Emmet, humour, like always.

Rose, indifference.

Esme, relief, happiness and worry.

Carlisle, happiness, worry, sadness and contempt.

Adam and Maria, wariness, worry and slight relief.

Lexie, worry, anger and some determination.

Chris, anger and worry.

All of the Robinsons felt the same protectiveness towards Bella. They didn't want her getting hurt again, I was sure that they would do anything they thought necessary to prevent that.

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially writingisart1994 you are awsome! I know I said two chapters, but I havn't finished writting chapter 10 yet, yea i know I suck, but I promise that it will be up in the next couple of days. Enjoy, and keep reveiwing! Paigeeykins x**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's finaly here. I'm so sorry that it took so long, my microsoft word has been playing up, and I've only had a chance to really have a look at it because of exams... but excuses, excuses you probably don't believe them or don't care lol. Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series**

**Bella's POV**

They stayed there for the rest of the day, and I wanted nothing more than to run, to get out of there and never come back. But I knew I couldn't leave my family, and they were happy here. I always preferred to suffer quietly, and now was no different. I _had_ to stay, for them.

"So Bella, how have you been over the years?" Esme asked with a smile in her face, either ignoring my discomfort or oblivious to it.

"I've been good thank you." I said quietly.

"She's adjusted into this life quite quickly." Maria said proudly. "She was very tame for a new born, not even one kill."

"Really?" Alice asked excitedly. I just nodded.

"It was probably because I knew what to expect..." I trailed off, the memories where still too painful. Lexie patted my hand, trying to calm me down.

"We've been looking for you for a while." Alice piped up, trying to defuse the tension. "When I saw you changed, me and Edward rushed right back to Forks to try and stop it, or to make sure you didn't turn into a crazy monster." She laughed a bit at that, and I couldn't help but give her another weak smile.

"Well, you've found me." _unfortunately_ I added in my head.

"Yeah, but apart from the first vision where I saw that you had changed, I've never been able to get a clear few of your decisions." Her eyebrows creased in irritation.

"I'm afraid that's my fault." Maria said, slightly embarrassed. "I have a gift of hiding; I guess you could call it. I can put a barrier between myself and my family and those who try to find us. And with Bella's gift of shielding the mind, we are effectively off the radar." She smiled at me at the end, and I knew that if I were still able to, I would be blushing.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, nodding now and then to be polite.

"We better get ready for school." Chris said looking at his watch, showing that we had 10minutes to get there.

"Yes you should." Maria agreed.

"It was nice seeing you all again." I said to the Cullen's with as much enthusiasm as I could manage, and rushed upstairs to my room.

When I got there I sighed in relief, and slid down the closed door.

**Edwards POV**

I watched her rush up to her room, and I so badly wanted to follow her, but after hearing her soft sigh of relief I chose not to. I would wait until I can get her on her own. Or maybe try to talk to her in school where it would be difficult for her to escape.

"Not going to work." Alice said. I just glared at her.

"I have to try something." I growled at her. I was still a bit jealous at the fact that Bella had excepted Alice back so quickly and she hadn't even glanced at me.

"She need's space Edward, time to adjust with us being here. If you try to rush it then she's going to run away as fast as she can." I sighed and nodded. She was probably right, stupid psychics. But that didn't mean I couldn't be friendly.

Alice shook her head at me.

"Just don't push it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola people, here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy it. Diclaimer: sadly i do not own the twilight series**

**Bella POV**

School. I thought I would be able to avoid them here, but alas, my plans have failed. Fate must be cruel because Edward is in most of my classes. And because the other students are repelled by a vampire's presence I have to sit next to him when Lexie or Chris aren't in the class with me. It's maddening.  
I felt trapped, and he always seemed to try to get as close as he can to me on these tables, that I'm tempted to turn on my charm to the teachers to get moved. But I couldn't make a fuss; I wouldn't up root my family.

It was the last lesson of the day and I was so relived, I just wanted to get out of here.  
I stared blankly at my text book, pretending to study, but really trying to figure out some way to run without bringing my family with me. But then I heard a familiar footsteps coming toward me. _Oh, no! Not in this class too!_  
Edward talked to the teacher then sat down next to me. My body immediately tensed.  
"Bella." He breathed softly. Oh, my god. I hadn't realized how much I had missed that voice. it sent shivers down my spine. _Stop it! He doesn't love you! He left you, remember! Snap out of it!_ I scolded myself. I couldn't be drawn in by him again. I couldn't take that pain anymore.  
"Edward." I replied, trying to keep my voice as emotionless as possible.

**Edwards POV**

She had actually spoken to me.  
I knew I sounded like a hormonal teenage girl but I don't care. In all the time I had spent with Bella and her family yesterday she had not acknowledged my presence once. I was sure that she would still ignore me now, but I'm glad she hadn't. I missed her voice so much, the pale imitations that I had of her in my mind didn't hold any comparison to the real thing.  
I had been trying to work up the courage to speak to her all day, and I'm glad that I took the chance, even though she tried to hide all emotions from her voice. At least it was a start.

"How are you?" A stupid question I know, but I was trying to be friendly, what I really wanted to say was _I'm an idiot for ever leaving you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I love you and I want... no need you back. Please forgive me._  
But I was taking Alice's advice to heart, I couldn't rush this, or I could lose my Bella forever.

"I am fine thank you, and yourself?" I could tell she was just going through the motions, but it was worth it to hear her heavenly voice.

"I am well." I smiled a crooked smile, knowing that it was the one she proffered when she was human.

The teacher walked in then, and Bella cut off all our communications, concentrating intently on the old man's lecture about Romeo and Juliet, even though I knew she knew the hole play off by heart.

I hoped to talk to her again when the lesson was over, but she rushed out of the class room at a barely human speed. I sighed in frustration, but made no move to go after her.  
What I did to her was unforgivable, I had told her the most unbelievable lie in history, that I didn't love her, which she took to heart. I had basically torn her heart out, and stamped on it.

I knew she would never forgive that. And I'm foolish to think otherwise.

But that is what I am... a fool in love, who would give anything to have his Bella back, even if it meant waiting for eternity for her forgiveness, if I had to stay on bended knee until the end of time, begging then I would.

**I know I've kind of written Edward as kind of desperate, but that's what I was aiming for, what's fanfition for if not to mess with much loved charicters.  
Each review I get is like getting a warm hug of an old friend! (hint ;) )  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Yes, these things arre annoying, and I dout many people take any notice of them, but it has to be done. So here it goes... I do not own Twilight (unfortunatley) and I never will. **

**Lexie POV**

I watched as Bella practically ran away from her first love. I hated seeing her in this much pain, and I would've hated Edward for causing it, if he were not in a pain identical to hers.

He loved her with all of his heart, and I could tell from the stories we have managed to coax out of, a _very _reluctant, Bella that he did what he did to try and protect her.

I needed to get them back together. Only if they could talk to each other, and work out their relationship, then Bella could finally be happy, and whole.

I walked away from Chris, with a squeeze of the hand, and went to find Alice. I k ew that if anyone could help me, it would be the fortune teller.

**Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter I have written for this story. But some people ruin stories by rushing the plots, which I am not going to that... Plus I just like teasing people lol.  
I'm not sure what Alice and Lexie are going to do, so I've decided to let my readers decide! Should they...  
*Send thy set them up so that they go on a date, with out their knowledge  
*Get both families together and have an intervention  
OR  
*Lock them in a cuboard until they work everything out (cliche I know, but it's a classic)  
Just review to place your vote!  
now i'm going to chut up before this Authors Note becomes longer than the chapter... well longer than it already is! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I dont own twilight and blah, blah, blah... you should all know thiss by now =]**

**Alice POV**

I was hunting when Lexie came up behind me.  
"We need to do something about Bella and Edward." she said simply when she was standing in front of me.  
"I agree." I replied. I had known this was coming, and I had a few thoughts on what to do.

**Edwards POV**

Alice had been acting strangely these past few days, she was always with Lexie and her thoughts where guarded. I tried to read Lexie's thoughts, hoping that she wouldn't know how to block her thoughts as well as Alice, but Bella was still shielding her families thoughts, not trusting me around them.  
Even when she isn't around them her shield still holds.  
I tried find out what she was hiding from me, but I was too preoccupied with Bella.  
She's been avoiding me like the plague. Only speaking a few words to me when forced. But at least she was more accommodating to my family. Her and Alice had become fast friends again, and they spent a lot of time together. But I could still sense her hesitance.  
She was here, in the house, and I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed and sat down at the piano for the first time in a while, and started to play my favorite song.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on Alice's bed as she and Lexie lectured me about fashion, while I didn't even pretend to listen. I should've gone outside with Chris and Emmet for the wrestling matches instead of letting them talk me into a 'girl's day out'.  
I sighed irritably, wondering when this would end.  
"Can I please go hunting now?" I asked.  
"Fine!" Lexie said dramatically. I just laughed and walked out of the room.

I stopped at the top of the stairs as I heard a melody I had not heard in 50 years, and had tried to forget.  
I gasped slightly, and sat down on the stairs. He paused slightly in his playing, but continued.  
"The lullaby" I whispered.

The ache in my chest got worse by the second.

I walked down the stairs slowly, not really knowing what I was going to do, and rested lightly against the banner. I couldn't help the small smile that played on my mouth. When the song ended, I rushed out of the house. Not even pausing when I heard Edward yell my name.

I ran across the country, and into a small forest, and sobbed my heart out. Crying without tears still felt strange to me, but it still helped to get it all out.

Why? Why did he have to torment me? Why did he have to remind me of our time together, and that _we_ no longer existed? Why couldn't he just let me be? I was adjusting to my new life, I was actually _happy_ with how things are. I could never forget him, but I was starting to deal with the fact that he wasn't part of my life anymore, and that I had my family and that was all that mattered. But he ruined all of that, he come back into my life and smashed my progress to pieces.

**Edward POV**

I watched her run out of the house, with pain evident in her eyes.

_Edward, what happened?_ Alice asked when she made it down the stairs.

"I was playing a song that I had made for her before, and when I was finished she ran out of the house. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was just an automatic thing, playing her lullaby when I first sit at the piano, and I was hoping that she would realize how much I had missed her through the song." I told them, before getting up and running after her.

**Lexie POV**

"This might be easier than I thought." I mused out loud, as we watched Edward run after Bella. "We might not even need to execute the plan."

"It's not going to be that easy." Alice said mysteriously. "I don't know exactly what's going to happen, but I don't think Bella is quite ready to listen to him. We still need the plan."

**Edward POV**

I followed her trail through the country into an isolated forest.

The closer I got, I could tell that she was crying... or sobbing rather. She didn't even seem to notice I was there at first, but when she paused enough to hear my footsteps her head snapped to look at me.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I want to apologize." I whispered, taken aback by the hate in her voice.

"It's too late for that Edward." She said, and then she ran away... again.

I sighed in frustration. She wouldn't even speak to me.

In my angry and self-loathing state, I ripped several tree's from the earth, and splintering them on others. I did this for what seemed like hours I finally decided to head back home, and come up with a plan to get her to listen to my apologies.

**Oops, I forgot to put Alice's and Lexies plan in... Oh well, your just gonna have to wait for the next chapter.  
The votes still open on what their plan shoud be:  
*Set them up on a date, which they have no knowledge of whatsoever  
*Get the two families together and have an intervention  
OR  
*Lock them in a room together (cliche, i know. but it's still awsome)  
same as before, just review with your vote!  
Thanks to those who have already voted!  
The next chapter should be up by umm... thursday? that work for everyone? Vote's close on tuesday (so I can have enough time to write the whole thing up)  
Thanks for ready this verry long Authors Note!  
Paige xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here;s the net chapter to Too little too late. Sorry bout the late upload, i lost the file and I had to start all over again, but i hope it was worth the wait!  
Disclaimer: balh blah, i own nothing... you should all know this by now! =]**

** Bella's POV**

"And why exactly do you want me to do this?" I asked the over excited vampires in front of me.  
"I just thought it would be fun." Lexie told me.  
"Riiiiight..." I said, not trusting them. "And then your plan is going to come back and bite me on the butt."  
"Don't you trust us?" Alice asked innocently.  
"No, no I don't."  
"_Please _Bella!" they said in unison, jumping up and down.  
"If you do this, it would _really_ annoy Edward." Alice coaxed. "He hates being kept out of the loop."  
"And it's that loop of scared off." I muttered.  
"Come on, it will take to seconds to do, and then we will leave you alone, promise!" Lexie said, bouncing in the spot.  
"Completely alone? No girly days, no dragging me off anywhere?" I asked, and they nodded in response. "And this plan has nothing to do with me?"  
"nope, nothing." Lexie replied too quickly.  
"Not doing it." I told them. "I'm not going to make your planning easier, because I _know_ it's going to turn out bad for me."

"Come on, we're not planning anything bad. We promise!" Alice said, and I could see in her eyes that she meant it.  
"Fine, I'll do it. But if you're lying then I'm not going to speak to either of you ever again." They just laughed and started bouncing up and down again. "I can't shield you if you don't hold still." I warned.

"Liar." Lexie muttered but they calmed down anyway.

I concentrated for a moment, stretching my shield over Alice, taking the time to memorize her 'light', then fitting it around her slim body like an extra skin.

"You're done." I sighed.

"Wow, I didn't feel a thing." She seemed curious. "I thought I would feel different or something."

"Nope. It's only a mental shield, and won't work on physical attacks." I warned her.

"Okay, this is so cool. Edwards going to go crazy when he realises that he can't hear my thoughts." I shook my head at her.

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't believe it. Did they both really hate me that much?

Okay, hate maybe too strong a word, but still, for them to do this, for Alice even to ask it, I knew something was wrong.

"Alice, why can't I hear your thoughts?" I glared at her as she danced into the room.

"He can't hear your thoughts, how did that happen?" Emmet exclaimed. Alice just laughed and answered with one simple word.

"Bella." Emmet laughed at this.

"I should go and see her, then I can have a real fight, with no cheating." He glared at me then.

"If using my gift is cheating, then using your extra strength is too." I muttered, not taking my eyes off of Alice, who had a mischievous look in her eyes that I knew meant trouble. "What are you planning Alice?" I growled.

"Nothing." She laughed.

"You're lying."

"Prove it." she taunted, I scowled at her. Definitely up to something.

I spent the next few days trying to get Bella to talk to me, and trying to get past the barrier around Alice's mind trying to find out what she was up too.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Alice asked.

"What is it Alice." I sighed.

"Just come with me." She said impatiently, tugging on my arm, but I refused to move.

"Why?"

"I think I found a way to get Bella to talk to you, but you got to come with me." At the mention of Bella all of my suspicions went out of my mind, and my thoughts turned to her.

I followed Alice without complaint.

We stopped in front of the basement.  
"What's going on Alice?" My suspicions where back. Before I knew what was happening, someone opened the basement door, and Alice pushed me through the door.

I turned to get back out but it door was already closed and locked.

"I should of known something like this would happen." I heard I sigh from behind me. I turned slowly around and saw Bella sitting on the floor, her head against the wall, looking everywhere but at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, so heres the next chapter, finaly. I would give you a load of excuses why it took me so long, but i dout you want to hear them... right?  
Actually, your probably not even reading this,, but who cares? Lol.  
Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Sad, I know but thats how life is.**

**Bella POV**

I should of known that Alice was up to no good. I regretted shielding her mind, because if I hadn't then Edward would've seen it in her thoughts and put a stop to this.

I could here talking up by the door.

Great, just what I needed.

I heard the door open and someone being pushed.

"I should of known something like this would happen." I sighed, leaning against the wall, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Bella?" He whispered, obviously shocked that I had been trapped here as well. I just ignored him, looking at the wall, trying to find patterns in the concrete.

He sat down next to me, either ignoring or oblivious to my unease.

We sat like this for what seemed like hours, though it was probably just minutes.

"Are we going to talk at all?" he asked me, sighing in defeat.

"What's there to talk about? The weather?" I scoffed.

"You know perfectly well what." He growled.

"No I don't." I growled back, stubbornly crossing my arms.

Out of nowhere he grabbed me, and spun me so I was facing him.

"We need to talk Bella, whether you want to or not." He growled.

"You left, there's nothing else to it." I spat, not wanting to talk about my past, I had just started getting on with my life.

"I left because I thought it was best for you. I didn't want to force into this life."

"Yeah, because that worked." I tried to break from his grasp, but he was stronger than me.

"I had to try." he whispered. "You didn't disserve to become a monster."

"It was still my choice to make." I whispered back, taking to opportunity to escape his iron grip.

"You chose this?" he sounded infuriated. "You went looking for someone to change you?"

"No!"? I yelled. "When you left there was no point, Laurent found me in the forest and bit me."

**I know, I'm a tease. Giving you a short chapter with a cliffhanger! The chapter will be longer next time... I think...  
Hope you enjoyed this, and sorry if I don't post chapters up as soon as you would like, just started collage and it's been a bit hectic.**


	16. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
